The invention encompasses existing smoke sensing and/or heat alarming techniques and combines said knowledge with related illumination technology to produce an inventive result. The invention eliminates the need for special electrical wiring or batteries associated with current smoke and/or heat detectors in that it will screw into a pre-existing light fixture and thus utilize standard household electrical current. Although the present invention does utilize a battery circuit, said battery system is to be used as a backup power source to the primary 120 Volt AC power from the fixture. A further useful result of the invention is that its installation method obviates the necessity of creating holes for screws or other fasteners associated with the present smoke and/or heat detectors.
The prior art discloses several inventions which combine various functions such as smoke detection, stereophonic radio, intrusion sensing, and power failure sensing with an illumination system. None of the inventions, however, teach or suggest the solutions to the inconveniences of utilizing special permanent mounting hardware and electrical wiring and/or battery replacement, hereby eliminated by the present invention. The invention solves these problems while retaining the essential concurrent functions of the heat and/or smoke detecting and lighting systems. When installed the smoke and/or heat detector unit will be disposed flush or nearly flush against the mounting surface. In addition, as many pre-existing ceiling light fixtures are located in the center of the ceiling, the smoke detector unit incorporated in this invention will be installed in the location suggested for optimal smoke detection and alarm performance. Reference: FIRST ALERT OWNER'S MANUAL, Model SA1839, Rev. 2/85.
Relevant prior art is fully disclosed by these cited patents:
(A) Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,620; July 9, 1985; PA1 (B) Knight; U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,237; Dec. 21, 1982; PA1 (C) Russ; U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,542; June 30, 1981; PA1 (D) Raber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,191; Oct. 7, 1981; PA1 (E) Johnson, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,754; Apr. 22, 1980; PA1 (F) Norris; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,178; May 16, 1978; PA1 (G) Podamy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,245; Feb. 14, 1978.